Metal Sonic
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, 5-A with the Light Speed Attack | 5-A, higher with the Light Speed Attack | 5-A | 4-A Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Classic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, Spaceflight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, etc.), Can generate electricity, shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity, Can fire plasma beams, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Adventure and Modern=Same as before, Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery, Defensive Aura (While using his boost technique, Metal Sonic creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Power Mimicry (With Copycat), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, and Dimensional Travel (With Chaos Control), Paralysis Inducement (With Chaos Spear), Forcefield Creation (Also of the fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor and by himself with Sonic Boom, which he was capable of copying from Sonic), Limited Telepathy via ESP, Invisibility and Intangibility via Chroma Camo, Shock Wave Generation, Explosion Inducement |-|Neo Metal Sonic=All previous abilities, Also acquires Enhanced Power Mimicry (By copying and using other characters abilities), Regeneration (Low-High), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting Abilities, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fusionism (By merging the debris of the Final Fortress tower and create his Metal Madness body in order to complete the transformation), He also possessed all the abilities of Chaos and all the teams members (Adventure Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy) |-|Metal Madness and Metal Overlord=All previous abilities drastically enhanced, Large Size (Type 1 for Metal Madness, Type 0 for Metal Overlord), Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, Can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, preventing movement or action, The ability to freeze time using Chaos Control |-|Optional Equipment=With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void and Jade Ghost), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | Planet level+ (Comparable to Adventure Sonic), Large Planet level with the Light Speed Attack (Like Sonic and Shadow, the LSA allows Metal Sonic to achieve double the damage it can normally do) | Large Planet level (Remains a rival of Sonic, who defeated Perfect Chaos), higher with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet level (Copied the others of their Data, including Chaos and later leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | Multi-Solar System level (After combining its Data with the power of Chaos, Eggman believed it to be unbeatable by anything he could plan of, which would include a potential Final Egg Blaster and had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could match its power. Even when incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do nothing but slow it down; after becoming complete, it was required the combined might of Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to defeat it) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts) | FTL, higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack | FTL, higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Team Super Sonic Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) Lifting Strength: Class 10. At least Class K as Modern and Neo Metal Sonic. Class Z as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Planet Class+, Large Planet Class with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class, higher with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet level+, higher with force-fields | Planet level+, higher with force-fields | Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters by themselves couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on its astounding resilience) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Tens of meters. Interstellar with his abilities as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed within base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Metal Sonic rolls into a ball and rams nearby opponents as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Metal Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then blasts forward at top speeds. * Homing Attack: While in the air, Metal Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the nearest enemy, striking them with perfect aim. * Light Speed Attack: Metal Sonic draws in energy to charge up before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Metal Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. * Black Shield: Metal Sonic forms an octahedral energy shield around himself to block incoming attacks. * Ring Spark Field: Metal Sonic channels a radioactive force within him to create a harmful and nigh-impenetrable electrical field around himself. He then ejects two bursts of electricity to attack enemies. * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: Metal Sonic overloads his circuitry to form a highly powerful energy field around his body before shooting himself forward at four times his original acceleration and speed. * Chaos Control: Metal Sonic uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic has with him. * Chaos Spear: Metal Sonic channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Metal Sonic is capable of hurtling a cascade of Chaos Spears, and they can induce paralysis. * Sonic Boom: Metal Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * Copycat: Metal Sonic scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, and adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as complex as Space-Time Manipulation or telepathic abilities. * ESP: Metal Sonic unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. * Chroma Camo: Metal Sonic is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. * Bat Guard: Metal Sonic releases a swarm of artificial bats that act as a defensive barrier and projectiles. They will explode upon impacting an enemy. * Hammer Punch: Metal Sonic strikes the ground with enough force to trigger a large tremor throughout the area. Enemies within his radius, either in the air or on the ground, will be disoriented and stunned. * Knuckle Slam: Metal Sonic strikes the ground with enough force to trigger fiery shockwaves all around him. Feats: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to easily take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Classic Metal Sonic | Adventure and Modern Metal Sonic | Modern Metal Sonic (Sonic Generations and Onwards) | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness and Metal Overlord Gallery File:Heroes Metal Sonic.png|Adventure Metal Sonic. File:MS_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-11.png|Forces Metal Sonic. File:Heroes Metal Madness.png|Metal Madness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Both were in their Modern Base states) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Traitors Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Aura Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4